freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
PR the Series: Sun and Moon
PR the Series: Sun and Moon (New Singular Rider S) is the 2017 anime series and the sequel to Cardfight Vanguard G arc. This will be 1 hour which is allow to make Pokemon elements and Power Rangers/Kamen Rider elements at the same time. This also dubbed by South Korea too as well the South Korea-exclusive; Dino Force Brave Arc. The later season was called Singular Rider S Super and later Singular Rider S Superstar though it has still dubbed as the original name. This will be the final season where Samuel Nakaoka the Second left off and succeded by Shuryo Sentai Kojuranger by his other than Dillain and his sons, the true successor/granddaughter named Aiji Nakaoka. Characters Team Samuel *Samuel Nakaoka the Second/Original Present Maki Himekawa/Arisa - The main protagonist in the series. It was revealed that Samuel Nakaoka is Maki Himekawa in her original timeline which she was Samuel Nakaoka's incarnated form. It was later revealed he was actually Arisa who wanted to kill everyone before redeemed. **Lunala **Jangmo-o -> Hakamo-o -> Kommo-o **Steenee -> Tsareena **Grubbin -> Charjabug -> Vikavolt **Bewear *Tsumiki Kashiwagi *Kumon Kai (Redeemed) *Goku *Vegeta *Pete *Baed *Lillie Team Asiga *Asiga Imusi *Genom Kidazi *Musashino Uzuoh Allies Reality World *Amber *Monto Kudan *Ash Ketchum *Lillie *Mallow *Lana *Kiwae *Olivia *Laala Madoka *Leona West *Creo Brand *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Gilmeroda Data Worlds *Data Nami *Data Saki *Data Kachua Antagonists Reality World *Arisa *Team Rocket *Goku Black *Parad (Redeemed) Data Worlds *Data Arlong Episodes Sun and Moon: Beginning #Adventuring the Alola #Kumon Bested to Samuel #Rowlet, The Scouting Pokemon #Tsumiki Makes Check #Saku's Water Problem #Safari Gone Wild #Thunderwave Assaults #Samurai Forever Disco #Who Took Care of Pokemon Egg #Dashing to the Pirate's End #Totem Pokemon On The Road #The Black Rider's Appearances (Samuel D-ark first appearance) #The Gashat Showdown (D-ark nearly defeat Team Samuel before Tapu Koko saved them) #The Kahuna's Grand Trial #Two Ghosts in Trouble #The Watery Problem #Successor of the Earth #Ride the Yellow Bike #Yang's Deep Journey #Flight into the Sky, Tsumiki #Critical Hit, Yin #Yang's Returns #D-ark's Rosez Fashion #Grubbin's Best Job #Parad's Combat Attack #Samuel's Mentor Approach #History of Yin and Yang #Special Episode: S-DT and Voltron #TBA #TBA #TBA #Lillie's Tries Best #TBA #Gladion, The Third King #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Deadly Positions #TBA #TBA #TBA #The 99 on the Levels #TBA #TBA #Para-Deluxe #TBA #TBA #Totally on The Spies (American-exclusive) #Martin Mysterious #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Mugen Numberon #TBA #TBA #TBA #Omni King's Announcement Sun and Moon: World Universe (Singular Rider S Super, first part ended; South Korea only) #Universe Announcement #Tsumiki vs. Mysterious Girl #Duel: Lord Baron VS. Sigma Amazon #??? #Majin Buu vs. The Great Wolf, Arcadio #??? #War Knights #??? #Blast Those Pilots #Son Gohan vs. The Sleeping Maker, Hazel #??? #??? #??? #The Cure of Des #Destroyer of the Earth #??? (The South Korea-exclusive scene will continues on Dino Force Brave Arc) Sun and Moon: Samurai Jack (Singular Rider S Super, second part) #Jack's Back #The Cult Aku #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Samuel's Imperial Rage #Sayonara Sun and Moon: Dino Force Brave (Singular Rider S Super, second part) #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Sun and Moon: World Universe (Singular Rider S Super; continues) #??? #??? #Darn it! That's My Yuuta! #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Samuel's Horror Secret (Parad reveals Samuel Nakaoka's friends that Samuel Nakaoka is Maki Himekawa from her original timeline and tell her about his master plan, Part One) #Maki's Truth Story (Samuel Nakaoka/Maki tells the story about her incarnated form met his sworm enemy none other than Parad, Part Two) #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Strongest Ally vs. Strongest Foe (Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Zuzu Boyle LINKED Swap forcibly before permanently stay by Parad who used Deconnection Link in order to reveal Ray Akaba's dark secret) #Sam Zuzu's Angers (Zuzu Nakaoka's anger causes her original incarnation's dark secret was revealed which is the one of the Noble Gods) #??? #??? #??? #??? #Parad's Farewell? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Arisa's Debut Arisa (Singular Rider S Superstar) #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Arisa Dies?! #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Reginald vs. Samuel Nakaoka #??? #??? #Samuel Nakaoka's True Feelings (Samuel Nakaoka was slowly redeemed by Leona and Parad with his rejoined friends) #Samuel Nakaoka's Leona Reactions (Samuel Nakaoka the Second begin to hiding from Leona West after being kissed by him from the previous episode) #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Truth of Asiga #The Final Upcoming War #Samuel Nakaoka's True Friend Samuel Nakaoka's Last Journey (Singular Rider S Superstar-S) #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #The Ultimate Rival Match-Up #How to Restore Samuel Nakaoka's Attitude #Final Episode: The Ultimate Goodbye (Samuel Nakaoka left the revived Team Samuel as he need to redeem his kindness) #Finale P1: Into the Past #Finale P2: The True Ultimate Goodbye (Samuel Nakaoka receives the message to the viewers to see you later) Movies *Super Movie War Samuel x Pac-Man: 100 Ride Gashats (after event of episode 16) *Shin Gekijoban Samuel: Beast Mode ℵ is Here (after the first Sun and Moon movie) *SAMUEL SIDE STORY Saga (take place during suspicious about Samuel Nakaoka the Second's strange behavior with learning Samuel Nakaoka's dark half; Maki Himekawa and after event of XYZ arc) *#Reunion of Samuel *#Destination *#Suspicious *#Link to the Home *#Symbiosis *#Dark Truth *#Hope of Future *Movie War Samuel x Ninninger: Message from the Future (after event of episode 99 and 100) *Movie War FINAL: Singular Rider S Farewell (The final movie take place after Samuel Nakaoka left the team in the finale) Specials *Shin Gekijoban Movie War: Noize, Prologue (take place during event of episode 100, which anniversary for Movie War and make the main characters named Aiji, which is the part of PR: BEAST Steel saga) *Singular Rider S: THE ORIGINS (the anime adapation of the movie, Shin Singular Rider S Gaim: Revenge on Baron) - It will take five parts-episodes. *#Domain *#Kumon *#Sadness *#Rage of Despair *#Lost Hope Trivia Category:Creative Series